My Brother's a Vampire
by IrishNun
Summary: Sam is missing and Dean needs help in finding him so he turns to the one person he hates the most. He turns to his enemy, Ruby.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: - **My brother's a vampire

**Summary: - **Sam is missing and Dean needs help in finding him so he turns to the one person he hates the most. He turns to his enemy, Ruby.

**A/N: -** Set in Season 4

**Part 1**

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy ghost."

The priest ended the prayer with a kiss on his rosary beads. He then placed his hand over the girl's eyes and closed her eyelids. He had tried to save her but she was dead before she even hit the ground. Now all he could do was to pray that her soul would finally be at rest. He stood up and crossed his face again.

Suddenly, the doors of the old canteen swung open and a young woman powered through them. Her brown hair bounced over her shoulders and anger filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," the priest apologised for her fallen friend. "I tried to help her but the demon was too strong."

"You did an exorcism?" she yelled.

He nodded and glanced down at the body. "But the demon killed her as it left the body. I am so sorry but..." He looked up and saw the blackness cover the woman's eyes. He raised his rosary beads at her and began his second exorcism but the beads were pulled out of his hands and his mouth was sealed shut.

"You've done enough today, father," she cocked her head and threw her hand in front of her. The priest was thrown on the wall behind him. "Do you know what I've always wondered?" she narrowed her eyes and raised her hand up. The priest's body was dragged up the wall and pinned to the ceiling. "I've always wondered how long it would take for the human body to be ripped apart." She brought her fingers together like she was tying a knot. "Let's test it, shall we?" She pulled her hands apart and the screaming began.

* * *

><p>Dean ran through the halls of the old hospital. He had lost Ruby as soon as they arrived at the front door. When he heard the screams, he knew he was too late.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can tell you what you're looking for," the priest cried through the pain.<p>

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "But I'm not looking for anything." She heard his shoulder pop and a smile came over her lips. "That didn't take long now, did it?"

The doors behind her swung open and a familiar annoying voice ordered her to stop what she was doing. She looked over her shoulder and asked for one good reason why.

"Because... he knows where Sam is," Dean walked up to her and looked up at the priest. "Cas told me. Now let him go."

Ruby swore under her breath and dropped the priest from his tight grip on the ceiling. The priest groaned as the blood started gushing from his nose. "It's broken. My nose is broken."

"Well then you should have protected it when you fell, now shouldn't you?" Ruby smirked but she was still disappointed Dean had found her so quickly. He always had a habit of spoiling her fun, she thought.

"Tell us where he is," Dean ordered.

The priest slid himself back resting his head on the wall behind him. He spat some blood out of his mouth and looked to the young woman. "Even if I do tell you, she's only going to torture me again."

"Ruby, promise the man you won't torture him."

She laughed and looked at Dean but he wasn't laughing. "You can't be..." He looked at her with piercing eyes. His lips were pushed out. "Fine!" she clenched her teeth and rolled her eyes. "I promise I won't torture you."

The priest looked back to Dean and narrowed his eyes.

"Believe me," Dean nodded. "When she promises something, she means it," he lied. The priest believed him.

"We brought him to the warehouse out by Kinsale Avenue but you're too late. He's already dead."

Dean huffed a laugh. "Yeah, that's what they all say." He turned expecting Ruby to follow him but she didn't. Instead, she cocked her head and watched the priest stare at her in fear.

"You promised you wouldn't torture me," his voice shook.

She nodded. "I did. But I never said I wouldn't kill you." And with a twist of his neck, he was dead. She turned and as she passed Dean, she mumbled something. "You ever do that to me again and I'll kill you."

Dean widened his eyes. "I'm surprised you haven't killed me already."

"I can't," she stopped and groaned. "You're boyfriend loves you too much." His eyes twitched and she groaned again. She clicked her fingers. "See that? Normally, that would rip you to shreds but Cas has put a protection shield around you. I can't even pull a hair from your pretty little head." She turned to leave again.

"Wait," he called her back. "I've been thinking."

"Did it hurt?" she joked and she turned back to face him.

"Why don't we work together on this," he moved uncomfortably in his shoes. It killed him to say it but he thought it was better to keep an eye on her. "We're both looking for the same person and for some reason you care about him as much as I do, so I think we should join forces."

She narrowed her eyes and studied him for a few seconds. "You can't be serious."

His head dropped. "Or we could do the other thought that's in my head. We could see if this protection shield is a two way street."

He pulled open one side of his leather jacket to reveal the handle of the blade and she gulped hard. She knew the shield was for him only. She knew Dean would be able to hurt her and she wouldn't be able to protect herself. That was one fight she didn't want to lose.

* * *

><p><em>So what'd you think? Please review... ;)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews. Here's the next chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong>

Sam opened his eyes to see the ceiling staring back at him. Or was it the floor? He couldn't tell. He was fastened so tightly on the table that he didn't know if gravity was pulling or pushing him down. He gathered some phlegm in his mouth and spat it out. It fell straight in front of him and hit. He was facing down. _Good_, he thought. He didn't like the thoughts of Dean finding him with spit all over his face... if Dean was coming at all. They only just had a fight... again. They were having a lot of fights lately... mainly about Ruby. Normally, he would be of the same thought but she had saved him a couple of times already and his opinion had now changed. He just hoped he still had time to change Dean's too.

Two feet appeared to his right. Black shoes. They newly polished with black thread running around the soles. He heard a creaking noise. Whatever was being moved needed a splash of oil. He then noticed that he was the one being moved. He was being lifted by the man in the newly polished shoes. The feet moved away for a few seconds, then came back. The table jolted and began to move to the side. Slowly, he was now being turned around to face the wearer of the shoes. He saw his captive's long black dress first, then the white collar, then his face.

Sam saw three other priests standing behind him a little further back. They were the same priests Dean had been hunting. Sam closed his eyes and he tried to remember the case files. His eyes scanned over them earlier that day when Dean wasn't looking. Dean wasn't going to trust Sam with the case as long as Ruby was tied to him and so was trying to solve it alone. _Two young homeless girls_, Sam thought. Both were attacked outside a soup kitchen volunteered by nuns. No one believed them when they accused priests except for Dean.

"Why isn't it working?" one priest said to the other. The middle one shrugged. "Maybe we have to do something," the third priest said. "I have an idea," the priest nearest said. He clasped his hands together and raised them above Sam's chest.

"No, wait... don't," but Sam could say little to stop the priest from driving his closed fists into Sam's chest forcing a scream out of his mouth and his eyes to widen in pain.

* * *

><p>Dean turned off the main street and onto Kinsale Avenue as the priest had directed. There were a lot of empty warehouses but there was only one that Ruby stood in front of. Her back was to the wall and her arms were crossed in front of her chest. As Dean put the car into neutral, Ruby pulled back her sleeve to look at her watch.<p>

"Automobiles are so slow," she made the comment as he stepped out of the car.

"But still you waited for me. I'm impressed," he cocked his head.

Her eyes narrowed and she gave half a smiled. "Don't get too cocky," she pointed to the door. "I had little choice."

Dean stepped up to her and saw the demon trap painted on the front door. He sighed and pulled out a knife. "I suppose," he said as he scraped away some of the paint, "that it's polite to let ladies in first." He put his knife down and opened the door. He smiled at her and gave a wink. "But then again you're not a lady."

He stepped into the warehouse first and scanned the small entrance. He was glad of Cas' protection and reminded himself not to turn his back on a demon after making a sarcastic comment again, especially one that hated him as much as he hated her.

She clenched her jaw as he stepped in front of her. She tried bashing her hand into the back of his head but her hand just bounced back. She cursed Dean and she cursed Cas. She still hated the fact that he brought Dean back from Hell. She was doing so well with Sam. Now, having his brother back, it was harder to manage Sam. Whenever, she suggested something he would run to his brother first.

She growled. Dean turned around and shone his flashlight in her face. "You coming sweetheart?" She nodded and gave a fake. "Lead the way," she said and stepped into the darkness behind him.

* * *

><p>The pain stopped and Sam opened his eyes. The priest sighed out of frustration and exhaustion. Whatever he was trying to do wasn't working and Sam was relieved.<p>

"It's not working," the priest looked over his shoulder. "Maybe he has to be more angry than fearful."

"I agree. He's sweating fear. He smells disgusting."

"How do we make him angry?"

"Here, allow me."

Sam heard a scraping noise and a shuffle. One of the priests moved from the back and now stood beside Sam. From a red velvet cloth, he removed a small dagger. The light bounced of the blade and shone into Sam's eyes. Sam pleaded again to let him go, but it was like talking to a brick wall.

Suddenly, he heard a crash and the two priests looked away. They charged towards the noise.

"You alright, Sammy?" came the familiar voice and Sam sighed in relief. A priest was thrown across him and he moved his eyes over to thank his brother but all he saw was Ruby. He blinked hard and looked again. Dean moved passed her and helped her with a priest. _I must be dreaming_, he thought. "You're working together?"

"Don't get too excited, Sammy," Dean grunted and drove his blade through the priest's heart. Ruby slit the neck of her priest and shoved him to the floor. She wiped the blood on his sleeve and turned to help Sam.

Dean ran to his side and tried to open the straps that were tied around his brother's hands and head but they wouldn't budge. He glanced over his shoulder. Ruby was staring at Sam. Her eyes wide and her mouth open. "You know, just because we found him doesn't mean you should stop helping."

"I didn't know it was real," she shook her head. "I thought it was only a story."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean pulled out his knife and tried to cut his brother free.

"A demon cross," she mumbled.

Sam moved his eyes around as much as he could and asked what she meant. Dean looked to.

"It holds a demon depending on their strength. The stronger the demon, the tighter the grip," she explained that the last time it was seen was during the fifteenth century. After that, it was only seen in story books.

"So, how do I get out of here?" Sam asked hoping it was easy.

But she shook her head. "You have demon blood running though your veins," her eyes began to water. "I don't think you can."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thanks for everyone's reviews. Really means a lot that people are reading it. Here's the next chappie. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3<strong>

Dean saw his brother stretch out his hand wanting to touch someone for comfort but he didn't know who he wanted. He noticed Ruby taking one small step backwards and he was glad Sam couldn't see her eyes. She looked terrified. Dean leaned over him and grabbed his best friend's hand. "Don't worry buddy, we're going to get you out of this."

Sam tried to nod his head but the table had too tight a grip on him. So instead, he gave a quivering half smile and as he closed his eyes, a tear fell.

Dean turned around to Ruby and shoved her back out of Sam's hearing range. "Tell me everything about this demon cross."

"I've told you everything I know," she whispered and tried to compose herself. She was getting way too emotional about this and she didn't know why.

"Maybe if I call Cas," Dean thought.

"He'll tell you the exact same thing as me," she nodded towards Sam. "Unless you figure out a way to remove all the blood from his body... he's not going anywhere."

Dean looked back to his brother who was patiently waiting to be saved. His eyes watered as he tried to hold it together. He didn't know what to do. He thought about calling Cas anyway just in case Ruby was lying. But her face told him otherwise. Maybe he could call Bobby. Ask him to search for a spell... anything to set Sam free.

He heard a groan and he turned his head.

"What is it?"

He told Ruby to stay quite as his eyes searched the room for the noise. He heard the groan again and a scuffle. One of the priests, the last one Dean had attacked, was still alive. Dean raced over to him and grabbing his neck, he lifted him in the air and threw him into the wall. Half of the priest's face was covered in dirt and blood. The deep cut Dean had sliced through his chest was bleeding profusely yet the colour hadn't drained from his face yet. Dean stuck two of his fingers into the priest's chest and he screamed out in pain. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Dean mumbled in his ear.

The priest caught his breath. "What does it matter? I'm dying anyway."

"Yeah," Dean smiled, "but you can die quickly or painfully." He stuck his fingers in the cut again and turned them around to increase the pain. The priest screamed and his eyes told Dean to stop. "Okay then," he took out his fingers and wiped them on the priest's black clothing. "What were you doing to my brother?"

"We were testing him," the priest swallowed hard. The colour was now beginning to drain out of his face. "To see if he was a worthy saviour... against the fight... of all demons..."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "He's been a demon hunter all his life. What makes now so special?"

The priest shook his head. "Not demons... the demon... the fight against Lucifer... if he escaped the cross... he was a worthy opponent."

Dean looked over to Ruby and then back to the priest. "But he has demon blood running through his veins. I thought no demon could escape the cross."

The priest nodded. He was close to death. "There are... exceptions." Dean waited for him to catch his breath. "Angels... for example... are the original demon... if one has great strength... one can break free..." His eyes grew heavy and he began to fade. Dean shook him awake. "We heard rumours... he could kill with his mind... he can escape..." He closed his eyes and his head fell. Dean let go and the priest slid to the floor.

Dean turned around and wondered what he meant. "Kill with his mind?" he repeated to Ruby. She looked back to Sam and swallowed hard. "What did he mean by that?" he walked back to them.

Ruby shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know," she pretended. "He was dying. He... he would have said anything." She looked back to Sam. She really wanted to leave but something was forcing her to stay. It was a pain. There was a pain in her chest and she couldn't tell what it was.

"Ruby, it's okay," Sam found her hand and squeezed it. "I'll tell him."

"Tell me what?" Dean looked from one to the other.

"Demon blood," Sam strained his head to try to look at his brother. "If I focus hard enough I have enough power to exorcise a demon from its host."

"Really? There's enough demon blood inside you to do that?" he sounded impressed until he was told that to gain this power Sam had to drink demon blood. Dean took in some air and was about to speak but stopped. He took in some more air and tried to speak but stopped again. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry... what?"

Sam squeezed Ruby's hand again. "Sometimes, Ruby offers me hers..."

Dean interrupted them by walking away. He covered the back of his head with his hand. "A vampire," he swore. "My brother's a vampire!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This is the last part. Hope you like it. You might recognise some of the lines from Season 4 Episode 4.

**BTW:** Thanks for everyone's reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4<strong>

Dean took his hand down from the back of his head and rolled his hands into fists. He looked up to the ceiling and shook his head. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shout so loud that he'd burst his ear drums and wouldn't be able to hear any more of this. He wanted to run. He wanted to sprint so fast that his legs would get so sore he wouldn't be able to think about anything else. But most of all, he wanted to rip Sam from the table and beat some sense into him.

"I leave you for a couple of God damn months..." he trailed off. If he turned to alcohol, he'd expect it. He'd understand that. He could deal with that. Drugs, maybe, the odd pain killer here and there would be fine. But blood! "Christ!" he swore under his breath and dropped his head.

"You know what I'd love to do?" he finally turned to face them. "I'd love to just leave you here and let you rot!" Sam and Ruby glanced at each other. "But of course, I'm not going to do that. You're still my brother," he said with a slight disappointment in his voice. He couldn't believe one person could change so much in such a short space of time.

He stepped towards them and sighed heavily. "I don't think the priests knew this," he said with a wave of sadness. "I don't think they knew you needed to drink... demon blood to escape the cross." He couldn't believe what he was about to ask his brother to do especially when all he wanted was to stake him in the heart.

Sam pleaded with him to look for a different solution. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Well, I had to find out sometime. How long did you expect to keep this from me?" Dean asked not wanting to know the answer. He looked up at Ruby. "So, how does this work? What do you have to do?"

Ruby swallowed hard and pulled a knife out from behind her. "You know you don't have to watch this if you don't want to."

"You're right," Dean nodded. "I don't want to." But he had to. He had to see if this was an addition for Sam. He wanted to see if he changed.

Ruby sliced through the skin on her arm and held if over Sam's mouth. Sam hesitated. He had two choices. Either stay trapped or let his big brother see him at his weakest moment. _Not much of a choice, _he sighed. He wrapped his lips over Ruby's cut and felt the warm liquid run into his mouth. He let his tongue lick her arm and sucked it hard. The taste slid down his throat and his eyes closed under the sensation. It was delicious and instantly he could feel himself getting stronger. He could have kept sucking but Ruby always knew when he wanted more and she pulled her hand back. A drop of blood escaped and landed on Sam's cheek but it didn't matter. He was able to gently remove his hand from the straps and wipe it away. He then pulled the straps from around his head and his feet. He swung his legs around and bounced off the table.

Dean's eyes widened and he looked his brother up and down. "So, how are... how do you feel?"

Sam rubbed his hand through his hair and held his chest. "A little sore," he shrugged. "But good!"

"God," Dean nodded, "'cause I'm not!" He then turned his hand into a fist and drew his arm back. He hit Sam across the jaw so hard he fell to the ground in a heap. Ruby ran to his aid but Dean stopped her from getting any closer. "If you touch him Ruby, I'll punch you too."

She dropped her head and stepped back. She didn't want to get involved in a brother's feud especially since she was the reason behind it.

"I told you," Dean spat. "I told you not to use your mojo any more and what do you do? You make your mojo stronger! You're on a whole new level of freak right now. Do you know how far away you are from the normal scale?"

"I'm just killing demons, Dean," Sam rubbed his jaw and wiped the blood away from his lips.

"So use the knife!"

Sam got to his feet and towered over his older brother. "But what I do sends the demon back to hell. The majority of the time, I can save the victim and isn't that what we're supposed to be doing, Dean, saving people?"

Dean shook his head. The blood boiled under his skin and his breathing was heavy in his nostrils. "What else can you do?" Sam shook his head. "What else can you do?" Dean shouted shoving Sam in the chest.

"Nothing, that's it," he stumbled backwards. "I swear."

Dean's eyes watered and his lips pursed. "And I'm supposed to take your word for it? Whose idea was this anyway? Yours or hers?" he turned to point at Ruby but she was already gone. They didn't even hear her leave. Dean huffed a laugh. "You see. When things get too tough, she leaves and that's what she's going to do to you. How can you not see that? How can you even trust her?"

"I'm not going to let it go that far."

Dean laughed again. "You've already gone too far, Sam. I saw your eyes when you were taking her blood. You loved it. You're addicted, man. And I don't know if..." he dropped his head. "I don't know if I can be around you," he whispered.

Ruby ran out of the warehouse and onto Kinsale Avenue. She didn't stop running until she was out of the town on passed the tree line. When she did finally stopped, her heart felt like it was about to explode. She leaned her head back to try and catch her breath. But she leaned it back so fast she felt lightheaded so she brought her head forward and leaned her hands on her knees. Her eyes began to water and she could feel a tug on her throat. She ran to the nearest tree and heaved a watery vomit. She staggered backwards until her back hit the nearest tree. Her knees went from under her and she let herself slide to the ground. She landed painfully on the tree's roots. She immediately covered her eyes when they started to water again. This time it wasn't the vomit that was making her cry. It was Sam. She realised what that pain in her chest was at the warehouse. It was the same feeling she had when she visited her host's family home. She was starting to have feelings for him and not even a change of host would stop them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: - **My brother's a vampire

**Summary: - **Sam is missing and Dean needs help in finding him so he turns to the one person he hates the most. He turns to his enemy, Ruby.

**A/N:** Okay, so I hadn't planned to return to this story but with so many people looking for me to continue, I've decided to come back to it. Just going to give you two parts mind then you'll have to use your imagination for the rest. I can't do all the work! ;)

Wrote this after listening to Sia's "Breathe Me" so there may be some similarities.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5<strong>

She waited for the black Impala to find a parking space before she moved out of her hiding place. She waited for them all night to return just to sneak one more peak before leaving. She hadn't seen Sam since the day at the warehouse and that was weeks ago. Sam had given up drinking blood or her blood, at least. He hadn't come looking for her either. Every day, she checked her phone for missed calls or text messages but every day it was empty. She heard the engine cut off and a door open. She peeped around to see Dean emerge. He wiped something away from his face. They had just been out on a hunt. She knew this because she had watched them leave too. Dean had the case notes with him when they left the motel room and now he was empty handed. The case had gone well. Dean was smiling at something his brother said. She wished she could smile with them.

Dean pulled out the motel room keys from his pocket as Sam exited the passenger side. She felt her breath catching in her chest. She wanted to call out to him. She wanted to run up and wrap her tiny arms around his wide chest and hug him as tight as she could. He looked around the car park and she pulled into the shadows again. She knew he couldn't see her but she was too scared to take that chance.

She couldn't believe she could have done this to herself. She hated the fact that had these feelings for him. And the worst thing was that she only had herself to blame. That first night, they made passionate love, she knew he only did it because he was angry. He was angry that he had lost his brother and he knew he couldn't do anything about it. And she was angry too, at first at least. But now... she was lost without him. Her plan and only plan was to twist his mind and help her release Lucifer. She knew what she wanted and it didn't matter who she went through to get it. But now...

Sam followed his brother into the mint green motel room. He turned back just to sweep his eyes over the empty cars one more time, then closed and locked the door on her.

She was a demon. She was stronger than any human but she felt lost and unsafe without him. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted him to wrap his large arms around her and keep her warm. Even just to be her friend if nothing more.

* * *

><p>Dean lay on the bed and enjoyed the vibration move him up and down on the bed. He groaned under the sensation. "Ah magic fingers, where have you been all my life," he smiled only opening his eyes when the movement had stopped. He turned to put in one more quarter before getting some sleep when he noticed Sam wasn't in the bed opposite him. He moved his eyes around the room but couldn't see much while lying down on the bed. He sat up and saw him standing by the window. "Everything okay?" he asked.<p>

Sam let the curtains drop. "Yeah," he nodded. "Just felt like we were followed, is all."

"By who?"

Sam shrugged. "It's probably nothing." He moved over to his bed and sat at the end. He looked to his brother. Dean was watching him with narrowed eyes. "I'm not using my psychic powers, if that's what you're worried about."

"You better not be," Dean lay back down. "I've forgiven you once but I don't think I can do it again. Anyway, if we were being followed, I think I would notice."

Sam pulled himself back to the head rest of the bed and switched on the television putting it on mute. Dean's vibrating bed had put him into a deep sleep. He had turned over to his chest and was now snoring lightly. Sam glanced over to the window again. He still had that feeling that they were being watched. Maybe Dean was right. Maybe, unintentionally, he was still using his sixth sense. Or maybe it was just all in his head. He hadn't seen Ruby since that day at the warehouse. Maybe his blood was still feeling her affects. He hadn't tasted demon blood in so long and was surprised how he was responding. Dean was wrong. He wasn't addicted at all. If he was addicted, the withdrawal symptoms would be a lot worse.

He turned his attention back to the television. There was a documentary about the blue whales. He wasn't much interested in it but the whale's movement was relaxing and he could feel his eyes getting heavy. He closed his eyes and could see Ruby. Her brown eyes and brown hair shone under the light of the fire. He remembered feeling shit that night. He had tried so hard to find a way to get Dean back. He tried in vain to bring him back to life but no matter who he contacted or what spell he tried, nothing worked. Three pieces of his heart was missing; one for mom, dad and now Dean. He needed to fill them and the only person who was there was Ruby.

He quickly opened his eyes. He could feel her beside him but there was no one there. He swung his legs out of the bed and ran to the window. A shadow moved behind the corner of the building across from him. _Ruby_, he thought. He quickly unlocked the door and ran out into the night. He wanted to shout out her name but it was after five in the morning and he didn't want to wake the whole neighbourhood. He scanned the road and the other buildings. Any shadows he saw stood beside their owners. Nothing was out of place.

* * *

><p>With one eye slightly open, Dean watched his brother re-enter the room. He woke up as soon as he heard him rush out the door and he feared he would have to run after him. He wondered what made him run out so fast. Had he seen something? Was he right to think they had been followed? Dean noted a look of disappointment in his face when he returned and he remembered seeing that look before. It was back at the warehouse when Ruby had disappeared without saying a word. Was Ruby the one who was following them or did Sam just hope it was her? Sam had promised Dean he was done with demon blood and maybe he was, but Dean had his doubts.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**Okay, this is definitely the last part of the story and is practically all about Sam and Ruby.

If you don't like it you can blame Animefouryou and Souless666. They forced me to continue... forced me! ;) Enjoy.

**Part 6**

Sam held onto the rim of the sink for dear life. He had already heaved into to the toilet but now he felt as though he was going to go in the sink as well. He had been fine all night. It was only in the last few minutes that he felt something wasn't right. There was a deep pain in his chest and lower abdomen. He covered his arm over his stomach as it growled underneath. He leaned over the sink but, thankfully, nothing came out. He sighed heavily and turned on the cold tap. He cupped his hands under the water for a few seconds then threw it on his face, over his hair and across the back of his neck.

He looked up at the mirror and stared into his eyes. _What__am__I__doing?_ he thought. He licked his dry lips and held them under the cool water. He then looked at himself again and wiped the remaining drip from his chin. He turned off the tap and spun around, stopping at the doorway of the bathroom.

He stopped and sighed and watched her.

She moved from her side to her back, allowing the bed sheet to fall off her leg showing off more of her naked body. She gave a quiet groan and moved her arm over her head. He silently walked across the room until he stood right over her. He moved his eyes from her red painted toe nails, up to her knees, thighs, hips and chest. He looked at her arms. Her wrists were bandaged from where she had offered him her blood. Her eyes fluttered.

Her dreams have been consistent for the past three weeks, since she last saw him in the car park. She hadn't dared go see him again. She nearly got caught the last time when she watched him sleep from the window and swore to herself she would never put herself through that again. But then the dreams began. She always saw herself going to Lilith with the intention of killing her herself. She would turn to see Sam behind her, helping her. Then she would reveal her love for him and he would smile and reveal he had felt the same way. Then, together, they would kill Lilith and watch Lucifer rise from his hell.

She was content with just dreaming about him but then he arrived at her door last night and she couldn't say no to him. She had to let him in. He looked awful without her.

The side lamp was switched on and her eyes fluttered awake. He was casting a shadow over her and she smiled at him. She reached her hand out and tapped her fingers on his trousers. "Take them off and come back to bed," she ordered but he didn't move. His face was damp and his hair was sleeked back. She arched her back and stretched her head. "Is everything alright?"

He shook his head and without any warning, he lunged towards her wrapping one hand around her neck. She struggled to breathe. "What have you done to me?" he growled. "You've poisoned me."

"No," she successfully removed his hand from her neck and pulled away from him. "Your body is just yearning for more blood, that's all." She knew he had to be a lot stronger to defeat Lilith but she thought she had more time. He dropped to the floor and doubled over in pain. She rubbed her fingers through his wet hair. "It's okay, baby," she said affectionately. "I'm here to help. Just let me get dressed."

"Can't I just take more of your blood?"

She shook her head. "I wish you could but you need a lot more than I can give. You need a whole demon. But don't fret, just give me an hour."

She moved out of the bed and glided across the room. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled when she noticed him watch her nakedness. Then she slipped into the bathroom.

She walked behind him as they entered the small church. She could feel the power drip from his pores and she felt proud. She knew Lucifer would be delighted with her progress. She knew no one saw this coming. No one expected her to be able to convince a Winchester to join her cause. He looked back at her and her eyes sparkled. This was it. This was the moment in her dreams. This was her moment... their moment, together and nothing could change that.

But Lilith wasn't standing where she was supposed to be. The altar was empty except for a toppled chalice. Blood was spilling out of the cup and seeping into the bright white cloth. Ruby rushed into the room and frantically searched it. "Where is she? Something's not right." Sam waited at the doorway and when she turned she noticed the figure standing behind the door.

Her eyes narrowed with recognition. "Dean," she growled.

He stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. "You're too late. Lilith is long gone."

Sam entered the room and stood next to Ruby. He saw the knife sparkle in Dean's hand and wondered who it was intended for. "Dean," he swallowed hard. Their last encounter was unpleasant and the message that was left on his phone wasn't something he could easily forget. "What are you doing here?" he wondered if Dean was there to finish the job which was to kill him.

"Did she tell you what she wants you to do? Did she tell you about Lilith?" Dean kept his eyes firmly on the young demon.

She could feel Sam look at her but didn't want to take her eyes of his older brother. She wondered how he got Lilith out of the room. She wondered what he was trying to tell them.

"No, of course she didn't," Dean laughed and looked up at Sam hoping to see a glimpse of his brother. "Did she tell you about the sixty sixth seal?"

_Oh__my__God,__he__knows_, the thought suddenly hit her. She felt like running but Sam was in her way and she couldn't manoeuvre herself around him and avoid Dean at the same time. She was trapped.

Sam narrowed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, that Lilith is close to breaking the sixty sixth seal."

"Or that she is the sixty sixth seal," Dean looked back at her. They both did.

Ruby gulped hard. "Okay, okay," she held out her hand to allow herself time to find an excuse but she couldn't think of one. Anyway, she couldn't lie to him. Now was the time to tell him the truth, even if she did have an unwanted audience. "I don't want to lie to you," she looked up Sam and pleaded with him to listen to her. "No one believed in me. No one took me seriously... I told everyone that I could do it... that I could get Lucifer out but I knew I needed help. I knew that you needed someone to show you how to tap into your abilities and control all that power. You have so much in you, Sam. So much that you don't know yet and all you have to do is believe in yourself."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she could see that she wasn't cutting through his anger. "I love you, Sam," she blurted out. "I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. Everything I've done, I've done it for us."

Dean stepped closer to his brother and shook his head. "You don't actually believe this, do you?" He looked up when he didn't get an answer. "Sammy?"

Ruby bit her bottom lip when she saw Sam smile at her. This was it. This was her dream actually coming true. They would destroy Lilith, open Lucifer's cell and stand together. But Sam didn't say anything. Instead, he raised her hand up at her and just shook his head. She could feel pain swell up in her body. The same pain that was felt by every demon they met together. He was exorcising her.

Sam closed his eyes and allowed all the power from the demon blood flow out of him. All the power he had intended for Lilith was being used on Ruby. He could feel the blood rush through his veins. Everything, she taught him was being used to kill her. She had lied to him. She wasn't there to help him. She was just helping herself. But as he closed his eyes, all he could see was her naked body on their bed. When her eyes fluttered open, he knew she had been dreaming about him. She woke up with a smile, so beautiful... he had to open his eyes and stop this. But it was too late.

Dean walked over to Ruby's body. The exorcism had gone too far and had killed the host as well. "Damn," Dean swore putting his knife away. He cocked his head. "Everything I said to you about being a freak, I take back. The wicked witch of the west is dead and you're the house that landed on her," he looked up smiling. He walked passed Sam and patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon, Cas is waiting for us outside."

Sam nodded and sadly looked back at Ruby. He waited for Dean to be out of view before he went over to her and knelt down. He pulled the stray hairs out of her face and gently closed her eyes.


End file.
